Toy manufacturers have long recognized the consumer interest in toys that are both entertaining and stimulating. Puzzles may be considered representative of such toys, providing a challenge to their assemblers. In many instances, the more complex the puzzle, the more rewarding its assembly.
One type of puzzle, the jigsaw puzzle, is made by cutting up a picture or design into pieces of irregular shape, which must be put together again to reform the picture or design. The picture or design made by the assembled pieces would often make for an attractive decoration but the pieces will not independently stay assembled. Moreover, it is often a lengthy process to assemble the jigsaw puzzle, especially when the puzzle is complex because of the number of pieces or the picture/design itself. However, the puzzle must often be disassembled soon after assembly to avoid taking up table-top space.
In recognition of these problems, assemblers of puzzles have glued the pieces onto backings thereby keeping the pieces assembled. While an attractive wall decoration may be created in this manner, the practice precludes the possibility of future disassembly and subsequent reassembly of the puzzle. Moreover, it is evident that traditional jigsaw puzzles can only provide a two dimensional decoration if the pieces are glued to a backing as described.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle sculpture which is capable of holding the pieces in assembled form, is of simplified construction, and which retains the entertaining characteristics common to traditional jigsaw puzzles. Such a sculpture is needed which provides an entertaining, challenging and educational experience for the assembler, and which will also result in an aesthetically pleasing art piece in the form of a showcase for the puzzle. There is a further need for such a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle sculpture which may be modified by the assembler by changing the shape, design and/or color of the puzzle pieces. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.